Dorinian Military Corps
Dorinian Miliary Corps (DMC) is the producer of a number of high quality droids in addition to producing the highest quality military droids. Some of their products include the B-1 Battle droid, Destroyer Droid, B-2 Battle Droid (aka the Super Battle Droid), the Pit Droid, the 2X-3KPR and finally the R1 astrometch droid. The Beginning Dorinian Military Corps was established many centuries ago when the planet of Dorin and it's inhabitants lived in a time of peace and prosperity. Though, the planet of Dorin was struck hard as an event known as the Great Conflict spread over the planet over an argument of the rightful heir to the Dorin throne. The Talmon family sought for their biologically rightful heir to be placed as monarch over Dorin, yet Barkos Talmon, the monarch of that time, lawfully gave the throne to his other son, Jaala Koon. The hardest hit came several hundred years later, when Talmon loyalists stormed the palace and killed Nekoda Koon, ruler of that period, reclaiming the throne for themselves. The Talmon family gained support and aid from the Trade Federation, who saw the growing droid industry on Dorin as a possible threat. The Talmon's ruled with a harsh fist, striking down all opposition. This era was known as The Royal Purge. During this time, Dorin's economy hit bottom as the planet remained in chaos. Though, Vel Koon, ex-Jedi Master and heir of Nekoda, returned to Dorin with a group of loyal Kel Dor and stirred up a resistance group with the Kel Dor population. The Trade Federation, after being betrayed by the Talmons and seeking to right the wrongs of their past, provided the resistance movement with a great amount of financial aid as well as a hardy stock of Battle Droids. Through a series of hit-and-fade battles and gaining Kel Dor support, Vel Koon and his band were successful in overthrowing the tyrannical Talmon family. Thus, peace and order was restored to the wondrous world. Vel Koon then remained on the planet of Dorin, helping to rebuild what was lost. The first successful re-established company was the Dorinian Military Corps. Dorin manufactured goods are highly sought out in the universe, so the company quickly rose to its original standards. Decline After its initial glory days the company fell into decline. Through the tiresome efforts of Jaris Spades, he recruited to crutial members Cypher Diaz and the Jeffrey Gordon. With the new blood Jaris was able to save the wavering faction from bankruptcy and dissolution. As time passed little progress was made and the heirarchy of the company was in shambles. A new leader Lanfear Zenya took the challenge and set up an infastructure and a pay scale and a divided the company into departments. Plans were laid to build a massive construction complex, yet the plans were soon abandoned as Lanfear became more paranoid not trusting her loyal members. Rebirth Jeeva Ob took the position of CEO and finished what Lanfear had started. She began a massive recruitment program, which recruited some of the best in the galaxy including Rand Axim and Deku Rune, who would both become directors of Dorinian Military Corps. Jeeva recruited tons of new members creating the stable faction that is seen today. She launched a massive compaign called the Dorinian Initiative, which allowed DMC to regain its Cultural ties with the Kel Dor and established the Guardians of Dorin which protect the Dorin system. With the leadership skills of Jeeva Ob who put her own assets into the faction she was able to lay down Xemtenta the main production complex of DMC and Corentia the Capital city of Dorinian Military Corps. Although most of it were good times of prosperity a sad moment was marked when long time loyal director Jeffrey Gordon died of a mysterious disease. In the end Jeeva did not intend to stay in the long run and passed the CEO title to Cypher Diaz.Drega Loas who is the current leader today, continues the work of leaders past and has ordered the construction of many DMC outposts all over the galaxy, which has made DMC very prosperous. Banner Category:Factions Category:Production Factions